Black Hole Gang
The Black Hole Gang, '''sometimes known as the Space Biker Gang''' is a criminal empire that formed in 2009 to serve as somewhat of a successor to the Blacktron after their fall to the Space Police in the 1990s. The gang is led by Brick Daddy and commits various crimes from speeding and robberies to kidnappings and murders. The gang has become the primary threat of the Third Generation of Space Police, and now, the Universe with the revelation of their alliance to the Villains. starting the Great LEGO War. History Formation The Black Hole Gang was believed to have been formed by Plisken by the name of Kranxx in 2009, getting inspiration from previous criminal organizations such as the Blacktron and Spyrius. However, it was later proven that Brick Daddy had formed the gang and used Kranxx as the public leader. Brick Daddy quickly gained the allegiance from six other criminals throughout the Milky Way System: Squidman, Snake, Frenzy, Slizer, and the Skull Twins. The Black Hole Gang then began its crime spree, begining in the Asteroid Colony, primary in Sector 6. Battles in Sector 6 The Space Police quickly rose to the challenge. The LEGO Space program commissioned new armor, vehicles, and weapons for the Space Police to challenge the Black Hole Gang's fleet of hi-speed, armed, and armored space trucks and speeders. The Black Hole Gang caused much trouble and havoc in Sector 6. Their crimes spanned from simple speeding, graffiti, and drag racing violations to large heists, kidnappings, robberies, and mostly in extreme cases, murder. Terror was common across the Asteroid Colony and fueled anti non-minifigs feelings from minifigs. One of the biggest cases involving the Black Hole Gang was when its affiliates stole a LEGO Classic Spaceman statue. Slizer and Kranxx were behind the robbery, but Snake was arrested by the Space Police for questioning. Snake remained silent while he waited for the Black Hole Gang to spring him. Finally, the Space Police Sector 6 Precinct began to shake and collapse, knocking Snake's interrogator unconsious as Squidman arrived and freed Snake. Snake later stole the Space Police's huge laser cannon. A lone officer attempted to stop Snake's Space Truck, but Snake escaped. Meanwhile, a Skull Twin was arrested at Jo-Co's Diner in Sector 6 by Space Police. While on the way to Sector 6 Precinct, the Space Police VX-Falcon was attacked by the other Skull Twin in a Skull Interceptor. The VX-Falcon was shot down and the Skull Twins were joined by Snake, who destroyed the VX-Falcon and fled the scene with the Skull Twins. Later, Kranxx disguised himself as a waiter at Jo-Co's Diner and set a bomb at a table full of Space Police officers. The bomb went off, destroying the diner and distracting the Space Police. However, before he could escape, Kranxx was buried under a pile of food and was quickly arrested by the Space Police, leaving the Black Hole Gang without a leader. The Black Hole Gang went without a leader and remained stable enough to continue it's organized crime spree. News soon reached the gang about Space Police briefing on Sector 6. Slizer set up a broken down taxi and a minifig dummy, which distracted a Space Police officer long enough for Slizer to steal the officer's helmet and Raptor. Slizer then entered Sector 6 Precinct disguised as a Space Police officer and learned that Kranxx was indeed in jail and of the Space Police's secret weapon, the Max Security Transport. However, the officer arrived and revealed Slizer to the Space Police. Slizer quickly escaped and rejoined the rest of the Black Hole Gang with the news. Eventually, Snake was captured by the Max Security Transport and was later freed by Slizer thanks to the information he learned. As the year went on, several gold bars were stolen. They were later found by two Space Police officers at Red Dwarf Ice Cream, owned by Frenzy, who claimed to had turned a new leaf. When he was discovered, Frenzy attempted to flee but was arrested by the Space Police. The remaining five gang members continued to commit crimes across the Asteroid Colony, but the gang was weakening and the Space Police was closing on the gang. Finally, during a meeting in a junkyard in Sector 6, a Skull Twin, Slizer, Snake, and Squidman discovered an abandoned Space Police ship. Suddenly, the ship rose and was connected with three other Space Police vehicles to form a Galactic Enforcer. The Skull Twin, Slizer, and Squidman were quickly arrested, thus ending the Black Hole Gang's reign of terror. However, Snake and a Skull Twin escaped. Changing in the Guard The Black Hole Gang was in ruins. With only Snake, Brick Daddy, and a Skull Twin remaining out of jail, things were looking bleak. However, things suddenly began to turn around in January 2011. Rench, Kranxx's third nega cousin and Squidtron, a robot created by Squidman in 2009 that became independant from its creator, decided to join the Black Hole Gang. Squidtron, Rench, Snake, and the Skull Twin attempted to breakout all the Black Hole Gang members, but they only freed Squidman, much to Squidtron's annoyance. Despite this, the gang began to expand its business around the galaxy, particularly in Galaxy City, the capitol of the Moon Colony. There, Rench began causing trouble all over the place and Squidtron commited robberies and had Squidman blamed for them, which led to his arrest. Brick Daddy, who had remained in the shadows in 2009, initiated two new members of the gang. Craniac, a tactical genius and Jawson, a strong but dimwitted henchman. With the inclusion of four new members, the Black Hole Gang managed to break into a high-security prison holding the rest of the Black Hole Gang and free them. With now all twelve members out, the Black Hole Gang began to mobilize throughout the universe, finally entering the Leg-Godt Galaxy and cause terrorize the M-Tron, Futuron, Exploriens, and more. Brick Daddy also began putting forth plans to expand beyond simple crime. Around October-November 2010, an official alliance was made between the Black Hole Gang and the Villains of the LEGO Universe.